The Renegade Spawn
by Grimaldus4DK
Summary: Malboiga is dead, killed by Al himself. But a secret died with him. Their was another Spawn, one Malboiga was training himself. With the death of both Malboiga and Simmions, he was free of hells grasp. But some secrets don't stay buried forever. Rated M for intense violence, strong language, slight sexual content, and disturbing visuals.
1. Chapter 1

"Get over here bitch" said Jeffery Walker, a 37 year old banker with a short temper and violent behavior. He was 5'9. slightly portly, and had thick brown stubble's that dotted his jaw line. His wife, Lisa Walker, a 28 year old waitress was as nice as anyone could be, always putting others before her. She had golden blond hair and soft green eyes. For eight years she had been in an abusive marriage with her husband, and tonight he had a knife. They had no land line and she was to scared to jump out of the window given the fact they live in three story house.

"Shhh" she whispered to her two year old daughter Valarie, a smart, brown haired child with a big life ahead of her. "Mommy loves you very much" she said as the footsteps got closer and closer.

"I'm going to gut you like a fish when I find you you fucking cunt!" he screamed as he entered the master bedroom.

"Their you are" he said in a low, demonic voice. He walked over to the to the closet which his wife and their daughter hid in.

"God, oh god please help me. Please" Lisa muttered as her abusive husband walked over to the closet. He opened the doors and raised the knife, but failed to bring it down.

A hot and unimaginable pain seethed through his body as he screamed in pain. He looked over at the knife had and saw a massive chain had punctured through the skin and embedded itself within the marrow. The man turned around, his body shaking from the pain and caught sight of what could only be described as the most demonic of creatures. His face was hidden behind a mask of a deep obsidian black, the demons eyes a bright vibrant green that almost hurt to look at them. He had massive gauntlets with huge jagged spikes branching from them. His cape was a deep, bloody maroon that violently licked the edges of the room despite not a single gust of wind in the house. His costume was a deep, threatening black with only two white stripes bending down the middle.

"You think you can push her around like that. You sick piece of fucking shit, you pathetic cock sucking worm. You can pray to what ever maker or deity you worship, but I assure you, that no matter how powerful they are, they can't save you. You have no salvation coming and no hope left" the demon said in a low, scratchy voice with a sharp and terrifying venom added to it.

Walker was grabbed by another chain around his ankle and was pulled to the ground and dragged across the room towards the beast, his skin melting from his body as he was dragged across the room. He was then face to face with the creature.

"What are you?" Jeffery asked in a trembling voice.

"Spawn" he said.

Before Jeffery could even speak, the mask had grown a mouth and was now vomiting maggots down his throat before he was consumed by an inferno that vaporised the flesh from his bones and withered his skeleton.

And with that they were both gone, leaving both Lisa and Val alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Spawn sat on the top of an abandoned chaple starring out at the horrizon, contemplating and brooding on the events that have unfolded in the past few months. Malboiga murdered and no word from hell since. Not only that but his powers seem to be getting stronger each time he uses them unlike before. His cape rested gently around his shoulders, casually whisping in the gentle breeze. The peaceful morning was broken by the blarring sound of AK rounds. The cape and chains suddenly roared and whipped in anger, biting and tearing through the air.

"Wonderful" he said to himself with a gutteral tone in his voice and lept into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" a man screamed from the back of a Caddie. He was a burly white skinned man whose face was hidden behind a red and black bandana. He was clad in a red zip-up hoodie, dark stone washed baggy jeans and skater shoes. He leaned up and fired several rounds into the wheel of a squad car as it sped down the highway, creating a momentary disraction.

"We loose em'" said the wheel man from the back, who was a tall, skinny black man with thick black corn rows.

"We lost em" the man said.

"Good, now lets get this bitch somewhere HOLY SHIT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

As if out of nowhere a giant black humaniod like shape with a massive red cape plummeted out of the sky, landing strait on the hood of the car.

"What the fuck was that?" he said looking up.

"Ghhaayyy" screamed the fat white guy as he was pulled from the car by what looked like a chain about the size of a small child.

"Get out of the car you peice of shit!" said a demonic guteral voice.

Pulled from the car by the cape, the black guy screamed and panted as he was pulled from the car. He was then thrown onto the hood with the force of a charging rhino. He looked over and saw his buddy flying around through the air impaled on the chain that had pulled him out before he was thrown to the ground with a eight foot long trail of blood behind him.

"Who in the fucking hell are you" the gangster struggled to say through the choking force that kept him from breathing properly.

"Your worst goddamn nightmare" Spawn said.

"You don't know what your doing. You take that girl and we'll be coming after you. Their's a lot more to her then it seems" he said.

"Girl?!" Spawn said confused.

"AH shit!" the man said as he dangled in the air, legs kicking. His last words before his neck was snapped by the cape. Slowly tendrils creeped out from his suit and consumed the body as Spawn casually walked over to the car door while allowing his suit to feed.

"What are you?" she asked slowly inching away from him.

"I wonder sometimes myself, but I can assure you that I'm here to help" he said in an effort to console her. "The police should be here soon. You'll be safe with them."

"No, you can't leave me. That wasn't the LAPD, they were just posing as it. I can explain later, but right now I beg you, please take me with you. I can tell you more when were safe."

Spawns cape lifted up in the blink of an eye in anger and frustration. Not at the girl, but the threat that was off in the near distince. It sounded like police cars, but the suit saw through the disquise it was wearing.

"Get behind me" he said as he turned to face the noise, his chains now biting at the air.


	4. Chapter 4

"Freeze, put your hands above your, ah shit" said the SWAT captain.

"I thought the Hellspawn died fighting Malboiga" another said.

"Who gives a shit! FIRE!" the captain yelled.

In an instant the chains whipped from his belt and impaled two officers through the chest, sliding them around the ground. Using his cape as a shield, he blocked an incoming storm of bullets from their automatic rifles. A third officer was torn to ribbons when Spawn shot him with a blast of Necroplasam, painting the highway in a shower of dark red gore with numerous dots of shredded flesh. Spawn then conjured up a fire ball the size of a hummers tire and blasted it through a SWAT van, the team members piled out in flames screaming bloody murder & a half as their flesh was melted from their bones exposing blood colored skeletons. Their eyes exploding from the intensity of the heat, one members scream so loud he nearly choked on his tongue He then directed another blast at a helicopter, the members jumping out in shear terror, one being cut to shreds of flesh by the propeller as he plummeted to the ground.

"Holy fucking shit! We need to get the hell out of here" a rookie screamed and turned to run when something caught his leg. Looking down it was Spawns cape, wrapped tight around his ankle. He was hoisted up into the air, the cape whipping him around in the air before throwing him against the hood of a squad car, his limbs twisted in various angles from the force of the impact.

Suddenly out of nowhere Spawn upholstered two .357 python revolvers. They were the same obsidian black as his suit with the very edges of the cartridges shining with a deep menacing green. Firing round after round, Spawn felled countless enemies, each dying with their brains splattered over the concrete before the last member was killed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" he said to the girl who was sheltered under his cape. "But first, we need to get out of here."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" the girl asked.

Spawn pulled a small key chain out of his suit and pressed a button. Out of nowhere a Shelby gt manifested. "Nothing wrong with style."

His suit slowly slithering off, he was clad in a plain black leather jacket, acid washed jeans, thick work boots, a Hollywood Undead tee, and a thin leather belt with a cross shaped belt buckle. He had dark brown hair that had a sharp crew cut with a jawline littered with gently shaved stubble. He stood at a height of 6'4 and didn't look a day shy of 30.

He offered her his hand and as she grabbed it he realized her beauty. She was roughly his size in height with a soft, gentle face that was complemented by shoulder length brown hair with gentle waves at the end. Her skin had a soft white tone to it that had a beauty of it's own.

"Well come now. Lets go" he said.


End file.
